


oak, broom, and meadowsweet

by Sara_Kain



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ангелы, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, магия
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Kain/pseuds/Sara_Kain
Summary: Уджин никогда не проводил много времени на Земле. Конечно, возможно больше, чем следовало бы, за эти годы он и его друзья изучали моменты человеческой культуры, когда могли. Но за все эти века Уджин никогда не встречал человека с магией внутри. Он никогда не встречал человека без души.Пока не встретил Чана.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [oak, broom, and meadowsweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231151) by [nettlestingsoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettlestingsoup/pseuds/nettlestingsoup). 



Уджин находился здесь уже нескольких дней.

С тех пор, как он очнулся, он наблюдал за восходом солнца и луны, следя за осколками света, проникающих через маленькое окно на уровне земли в подвале, в котором его держали. В первые дни он попытался взобраться наверх, добраться до солнца и позвать на помощь, но стены были высокими, а его изогнутые, вывихнутые крылья — мёртвым грузом за спиной. От падения на бетонный пол он сломал руку и крылья, а когда проснулся, небо снова погрузилось во тьму.

Он потерял счет времени после этого.

Уджин проклинал свое быстрое исцеление, наблюдая, как лучевая кость руки приняла уродливый угол. Свежие синяки расцветали каждый день, от того, как торчащая кость травмировала мышцу или разрывала кровеносный сосуд, и боль от этого не позволяла ангелу абстрагироваться. Его крылья, возможно, были большей проблемой, чем рука; они тяжестью свисали на хрупких суставах: кости и мышцы зажили так плохо, что едва держались вместе.  
С усталым вздохом, Уджин лег на маленький островок солнечного света, позволяя ему согреть спину. По крайней мере, у него было это, подумал он. Он был голоден, изранен и слабел с каждым днём, но у него было это маленькое чудо.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он небу, и ему показалось, что стало немного теплее.

Дверь подвала скрипнула, и Уджин поднял взгляд. В глазах помутнело, так случалось если он двигался слишком быстро. Он не был уверен, зачем посмотрел, ведь он точно знал, кто пришёл. Это была своего рода рутина, которая навряд ли когда-нибудь прервётся.

— Ты проснулся? — Голос, прозвучавший рядом с ним, казался холодным, несмотря на теплоту, придаваемую акцентом. Уджин не успел ответить. — Ты мне поможешь? — последовал ещё один вопрос.

Уджин поднял голову, на этот раз немного медленнее, и встретился взглядом с Чаном. Он не помнил, когда узнал имя человека. Имена позволяли ангелам в каком-то смысле «читать» людей, чувствовать намерения их сердец. По какой-то причине с Чаном этого не произошло. Уджин не мог понять почему, пока человек не объяснил свое затруднительное положение. У Чана не было души.

Он потерял её, рассказал он Уджину обычным, почти будничным, пустым тоном. Отдал её по кусочкам, пока не остались только клочки, а затем и те были потеряны от горя и скорби. Поэтому он похитил ангела: призвал его письменами, нанесёнными кровью ягненка и лавандовым маслом, стащил его с неба сетью из сухожилий и коры ивы, брошенной окровавленными липкими руками. Он притащил Уджина домой, не заботясь о полученных им травмах, и оставил в подвале.  
Уджин не помнил большую часть этого. Он просто очнулся тут, и с тех пор Чан каждый день задавал ему одни и те же вопросы.

— Я не в силах тебе помочь, — говорил он каждый раз. — Есть божественные законы, которые не позволяют мне создать душу, — и каждый раз Чан сидел неподвижно рядом с ним, с пустыми и мёртвыми глазами, почти вырывая свои волосы, пока Уджин не тянулся к его запястьям, делая все возможное, чтобы человек не вредил себе.

По сравнению с его, кожа Чана была белой, словно фарфоровой, увитая венами, бегущими по нему так ярко, что Уджин даже мог представить, как они распускаются на его предплечьях. Чан становился все тоньше и осознание этого ослабляло решимость ангела. Неужели так неправильно исцелить настолько сломленное существо? Сделать кого-то целым?

Сегодняшний день проходил по тому же сценарию: Чан и Уджин стояли на коленях друг перед другом. Уджин аккуратно прижимал руки Чана к груди, лоб Чана покоился на его плече. Человек дышал так часто, словно всхлипывал, хоть слезы и не текли. Уджин не думал, что те, у кого нет души могли плакать.

— Освободи меня, — прошептал он. — Я не могу помочь тебе. Освободи меня.

— _Нет_ , — проговорил Чан в его плечо.

Слово было таким резким, что Уджин вздрогнул, вызвав новую волну головокружения. Он прежде не чувствовал этой ярости в Чане, не думал, что тот способен на неё. Должно быть, это последний клочок души, подумал он, вспыхнул словно метеор, прежде чем сгореть дотла.

— Я не хотел этого делать. Я действительно не хотел. — Чан попытался отстраниться, но Уджин крепко держал его за руки.

— Что? — спросил ангел твердым голосом с достаточно горящими глазами, чтобы Чан отвел взгляд. — Что ты планируешь? — должно быть, они представляли странную картину, отдаленно подумал он: ангел со сломанными крыльями цеплялся за руки человека с пустотой во всех его началах.

— Я заставлю тебя помочь, — тихо сказал Чан.

Уджин едва мог смотреть ему в глаза, испуганный глубиной пустоты в них. Это было похоже на движение под вековыми неприступными льдами. Он вырвал руки из хватки Уджина и отступил, когда ангел потянулся к нему. Резкое движение видимо сдвинуло кость, вызывая острую волну боли по истерзанным нервам.

— Чан, — взмолился он, но дверь уже захлопнулась, и он услышал, как каждый замок с грохотом вернулся на свое место.

Каждый из них был заговорен. Когда он в первый раз очнулся и попытался открыть дверь, он обжёг свою руку так сильно, что на излечение ушло больше суток, он тогда едва отодрал ладонь от заколдованного дерева.

Прижав ладони к глазам, Уджин вздрогнул. Что он сделал? Отказавшись помочь, что он _натворил_? Он останется в неведении еще некоторое время, предположил он. Но мысль грызла его, зудом текла от сломанных перьев его крыльев, и он знал, подползая к уменьшающемуся островку света, что сон его не придет легко.

* * *

Уджин проснулся от звука отворяющихся замков, грубого голоса Чана на фоне, бормотавшего _не дергаться и молчать_. Он поднялся на ноги, едва способный встать из-за слабости в конечностях, попытался инстинктивно расправить крылья и упал на колени от боли, пронзившей его спину. Ему казалось, что он почувствовал, как в колене что-то сломалось; его кости стали такими хрупкими. Дверь открылась, когда он встал на колени, упираясь одной рукой в пол, его сломанная рука вяло свисала сбоку.

Но он забыл о боли.

Потому что в дверях стоял Чан, и кто-то еще.

Чан крепко держал молодого паренька, прижимая его рукой к своей груди и, не обращая внимания на прерывистое дыхание того, приставил уродливое лезвие к его шее. Это был кухонный нож для разделки мяса — он не был предназначен для деликатной работы, такой как перерезание горла.

Уджин почувствовал вкус желчи от подступающего приступа рвоты.

— Чан, — медленно сказал он, глядя на испуганного мальчика. Он был совсем худой, с торчащими скулами и острыми чертами лица, глядел на Уджина так, как будто это он был чем-то ужасным, а не человек позади него. У Уджина промелькнула мысль о том, как он, должно быть, выглядел: грязные, изломанные крылья, волочащиеся за ним; тело, покрытое уродливым пурпуром синяков; ребра и кости, выпирающие из-под окровавленной кожи; и огромные глаза над впалыми щеками. Едва ли ангельский образ.

Медленно он протянул руку.

— Чан, отпусти его, — проговорил он. Чан двинулся, пальцы сжали рукоять ножа, и мальчик зажмурился.

— Сотвори мне душу, — приказал Чан. — Сотвори мне душу, или он умрет, Уджин. Я не лгу.

Он говорил серьезно, понял ангел. В его голосе была твердая, непреклонная честность, как и всегда. Если Уджин не поклянётся сотворить Чану душу, этот мальчик не доживет до следующего рассвета. Он быстро, как мог, рассмотрел последствия: он никоим образом не был достоин создавать душу. Его наказанием станет изгнание или даже конец существования в качестве ангела. Он никогда больше не увидит друзей, с которыми рос, которых считал семьёй и домом.  
Но то, как мальчишка дрожал, пока кровь тонкой струйкой стекала из свежего пореза… Холодный, словно острие ножа, безжалостный взгляд Чана…

_К черту законы._

— Я сделаю это, — сказал он. — Отпусти его, и я клянусь тебе, я сделаю это. — Чан на мгновение замер, задержав нож рядом с адамовым яблоком паренька. Возможно, он не ожидал, что это сработает. Возможно, он думал, что ему придется пролить больше, чем несколько капель крови.

— Ты сделаешь это? - спросил он. Уджин кивнул, двигаясь медленно, чтобы не спугнуть Чана.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты принес мне ингредиенты для заклинания. Но я обещаю, что сотворю тебе новую душу.

Нож упал на пол, и Уджин, и мальчишка оба сморщились от звука, слишком громко пронёсшегося по подвалу. Чан словно не слышал, он быстро потащил подростка обратно за дверь, пока тот едва держался на ногах.

— Я скоро вернусь, — сказал он. – Расскажешь, что нужно.

— Стой! — позвал ангел. Чан остановился с пустым выражением на лице.

— Как тебя зовут? — он спросил мальчика.

Без ножа у горла мальчику стало легче дышать, но его голос все ещё был едва слышен.

— Чонин, — хрипло сказал он, широко раскрыв глаза от ужаса, который Уджин хотел бы облегчить.

Уджин медленно кивнул.

— Я узнаю, если он не выйдет отсюда, — сказал он Чану. — Теперь, когда я знаю его имя, я узнаю. — Чан не ответил, потянув Чонина через дверь и заперев ее, не говоря ни слова.

Оставшись наедине с собой, Уджин свесил голову. Он знал, что нужно для сотворения души, поэтому сейчас он концентрировался на Чонине, следил за биением сердца-колибри пока тот поднимался по лестнице. Вскоре он почувствовал глоток свежего воздуха, сияние звездного света на его лице. Он сосредоточился, чувствуя, как Чонин уходил все дальше и дальше. Он был жив. Он был в безопасности. Уджин мог расслабиться.

Чан появился немного позже. Он выглядел болезненно, заметил ангел; не так ужасно, как сам Уджин, но он будто бы был слишком растянут и тонок, его волосы и глаза казались темными на фоне его бледной кожи.

— Что тебе нужно? — спросил он.

Едва различимое отчаяние в его голосе обрушилось на грудь Уджина и укрепило его решимость. Он не мог поступать неправильно. Его решение не могло быть неправильным.

— Цветы дуба, ракитника и таволги, — медленно сказал он. — И прялка.

Молчание последовало за его словами.

— Это все?

— Это все.

— Если ты лжешь мне...

— Я не лгу, — мягко сказал Уджин. — Я бы не стал.

Еще одна тишина, на этот раз мягче.

— Хорошо, — проговорил Чан в конце концов. — Я принесу тебе твои цветы.

Уджин стиснул зубы, когда Чан отвернулся.

— Сначала мне нужно кое-что еще.

Чан оглянулся через плечо. Уджин почти ожидал, что тот нахмурится, но выражение его лица было таким же пустым, как и раньше.

— Что ты хочешь?

— Я не могу… Я не смогу прясть нить с такой рукой. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сломал её, чтобы она зажила правильно. — он не хотел просить об этом, он знал, что будет больнее, чем в первый раз, особенно, если Чан не сломает ее правильно.

— Это место, здесь. Это то место, где она сломалась в прошлый раз.

Чан долго смотрел на него, прежде чем приблизиться и опуститься на колени, чтобы осмотреть руку Уджина.

— Здесь? — спросил он. Кончиками пальцев он коснулся выпуклого уродливого места на растянутой коже руки. Уджин кивнул.

А потом он закричал.

Чан не дал ему ни предупреждения, ни отсчета, просто схватил его за руку по обе стороны от перелома и надавил. Он почувствовал, как два конца кости коснулись друг друга, осколки кости вонзились в мягкие ткани, кровеносные сосуды лопнули в пустые пространства под кожей. Слезы текли по его лицу, когда Чан встретился с ним взглядом.

— Это было то место? — спросил он. Уджин кивнул. Несмотря на отголоски боли в груди, он чувствовал, как кость срасталась, нервные окончания сплетались и формировали старые пути.

— Да, — сказал он, переведя дыхание. — Оно.

— Хорошо, — сказал Чан. Уджин подумал, что уловил едва заметный оттенок сочувствия в его голосе. Время от времени Чан выражал намеки на что-то человеческое, так что Уджин забывал, кем он был на самом деле. Пустым. Без души.

Ненадолго.

* * *

Чан настоял на том, чтобы оставаться с Уджином во время работы. Ему потребовалось три дня, чтобы собрать достаточно цветов. Уджин большую часть этого времени спал, не в силах оставаться в сознании. Для него огромные кучи цветов появились из ниоткуда. Их запах был головокружительным. Уджин работал так быстро, как мог. Тихо пел, пока работал, чтобы сделать нить чем-то большим, чем просто прядь из раздавленных лепестков.

Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Чана, пока длина нити росла, и её цвет менялся от приглушенного бежевого в ярко-белый. В конце концов, после того, как Уджин упал с охапкой таволги, Чан начал помогать, принося цветы ближе к ангелу. Он не говорил, позволяя шуму вращающегося колеса и затруднённому дыханию Уджина заполнять тишину. Уджин чувствовал, как силы покидают его, как постоянно дрожали руки, и ему было интересно, сможет ли он убедить Чана сыграть ему какую-нибудь музыку. Этого было бы достаточно, чтобы он продолжал работать. Но один взгляд на выражение лица Чана отбросил эту мысль. Этого никогда не произойдет.

Он оставался в живых, пока работал. Это было всё, что он должен был сделать.

— Как ты потерял свою душу? — спросил он, когда очередная волна истощения ударила его. Ему нужно было отвлечься. Так, он мог оставаться в сознании, игнорировать слабость своих конечностей и пульсацию боли в суставах крыльев.

— Я говорил. Я отдал ее.

— Кому?

— Людям, которых я любил. Людям, которые не любили меня так сильно, как я думал.

— Расскажи мне о них, — тихо попросил Уджин. Неважно о чем говорил Чан. Он просто должен был доделать свою работу.

— Они были для меня всем, — начал Чан. В словах его не было грусти, только констатация факта. — Они страдали, и я узнал, как это прекратить. Я знаю немного о магии.

— Так ты узнал, как меня найти?

— Да. И так я узнал, как снять их боль. Ритуал заключался в том, чтобы отколоть немного своей души для кого-то другого, чтобы дать им силы. Это должно было быть временной мерой.

— Но они не вернули тебе душу?

— Они ушли. Больше у меня никого не было.

— У тебя есть я, — Уджин не знал, что сподвигло его сказать это. Это было взбалмошное заявление.

После всего этого он уйдет, прячась от небес, которые будут охотиться за ним за совершение преступления. И, кроме того, Чан _похитил_ его. Он держал его в клетке, заморил его голодом, не предлагая ему и толики доброты. Как мог Уджин после всего этого говорить, что он ему друг?  
Но он был ангелом, не так ли? Вот каким он должен был быть. Относиться ко всем с милостью, с добротой. Прощать. Не ему судить людей. Чан пострадал за свою доброту, и теперь он просто хотел снова быть самим собой. В этом не было ничего постыдного. Уджин мог простить его.

— Сколько еще времени это займет? — спросил Чан, прерывая их момент. Уджин огляделся вокруг. Цветов осталось всего ничего. Первую кучу, он оставит на заключительные этапы процесса. Две других должны быть вплетены в нить.

— Еще один день, — ответил ангел. — Остальная часть нити не займет много времени.

— Хорошо, — сказал Чан, поднимаясь на ноги. Он направился к двери, прежде чем, поколебавшись, пододвинуть оставшиеся цветы ближе к Уджину.

— Я вернусь завтра.

Уджин вздохнул. Это будет долгая ночь с трясущимися руками, влажными от слёз глазами и болью, всегда болью. Но это был почти конец.

* * *

На следующий день начались заключительные этапы.

Когда пришел Чан, Уджин выдергивал перья из крыльев: руки его дрожали так, что он едва мог их схватить. Они были грязными, очины перьев были ломкими, опахала отщеплялись от недостатка чистки. Он едва мог найти достаточно подходящих перьев и держал их так, будто они могли развалиться в любой момент. Это сработает. Это должно было сработать, несмотря на его угасающую силу.

Нить, которую он сплел, источала слабое свечение в тусклом свете подвала. Уджин потянулся к ней и начал медленно обматывать её вокруг первого пера. Он вырисовывал петлевые узоры, крепко держа перо, остановившись только тогда, когда свет от нити начал проникать в его стержень. Он осторожно положил рядом с ним следующее перо и продолжил.

Чан наблюдал, как он работал. Уджин хотел бы сказать, что его лицо было обнадёженным, но он не думал, что Чан был способен на это. Сконцентрирован, пожалуй, было лучшим словом; в течение нескольких недель или месяцев это было единственным, чего он хотел, и сейчас это происходило на его глазах. Уджин вплел третье и четвертое перо, изгибая их, чтобы сформировать круг. Из-за деликатной работы у него затуманилось в глазах, и он отдаленно задался вопросом, не умрет ли он, как только закончит. Чан явно провёл исследование об ангелах. Если бы ему было не все равно, он, вероятно, знал бы, как позаботиться о нём. Но станет ли он, даже с душой? Это душа, созданная во тьме, перьями, взятыми из сломанных крыльев, сплетённая грязными дрожащими руками.

Кто знал, каким Чан будет с такой душой?

Уджин оплёл последнее перо, связывая рисунок обратно к первому. Корона светилась. Осталось сделать одну вещь.

Медленно, он использовал остатки нити, чтобы вплести оставшиеся цветы в обруч. Цветы дуба и ракитника сияли золотом, таволга - мягким серебром. Прилагая все усилия, чтобы руки не дрожали, Уджин завязал последнюю часть нити. Его страхи были беспочвенны, понял он, когда свечение её прояснилось. В этой душе была мягкость: это сделает Чана тем, кем он был раньше, без темноты.

— Это душа? — спросил тихо Чан.

Свет короны отбрасывал на него странные тени, оживляя его глаза. Он был прекрасен, подумал Уджин, как могли бы быть герои прошлого: полые глаза и полные губы, острая как лезвие челюсть.

— Да, — тихо ответил ангел. — Подойти ближе. — Чан шагнул вперед, становясь на колени, как будто собирался быть посвященным в рыцари. Осторожно, Уджин положил корону на его тёмные кудри, свет тёплого луга осветил их. Он был похож на статую, ожидающую в темноте музея солнечного света. Уджин наклонился ближе и мягко прижался губами ко лбу Чана.

— _Flore_ , — прошептал он. _Цвети_.

В последовавшей тишине он услышал вздох Чана и слабо улыбнулся. Сработало. Он отодвинулся назад, наблюдая, как Чан посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Теперь в них был свет, которого не было раньше. Они были мягкими, испуганными и полными удивления. Они были _человечнее_.

Это было последнее, что увидел Уджин, прежде, чем он соскользнул со стула, падая без сознания и тяжело приземляясь на сломанное крыло. Он не чувствовал боли.


	2. Chapter 2

Следующие несколько дней прошли словно в тумане, по крайней мере, ангел предполагал, что прошло лишь несколько дней. Когда он приходил в сознание, комната всегда казалась озаренной дневным светом, но, насколько он знал, могло пройти несколько дней, часов или минут. Чан всегда был в подвале, часто сидел в кресле рядом с ним. Иногда он спал в нем, свернувшись под неловким углом; в другие дни, нахмурившись, он наблюдал за тем, как ангел приходил в себя ненадолго и снова терял сознание. Уджин думал, что однажды слышал, как тот плачет. Он хотел протянуть руку, чтобы утешить его, но слабость его конечностей и туман в глазах не позволили ему этого сделать. Несмотря на тихую музыку, которую Чан играл, Уджин не думал, что у него хватит сил даже подняться в сидячее положение.

В один день боль в плечах крыльев от вывихов мешала ему спать. Он лежал без сна, уставившись затуманенным взглядом в стену, пока разорванные мышцы отчаянно пытались излечить себя, безуспешно стараясь втиснуть кости обратно на место. Чан сидел рядом с ним, преисполненный виной, утешал ангела, как мог. Уджин лишь тихо плакал, слезами промачивая подушку насквозь.

— Прости, — слышал шепот Уджин снова и снова. — О Боже, мне так жаль.  
У Уджина не было сил ответить, поэтому он просто ждал, пока боль стихнет настолько, чтобы позволить ему уснуть.

* * *

Когда Уджин, наконец, пришел в себя, очнулся он под звуки музыки. Песня была тихой — женщина мягко пела под гитару, но ангел тянулся к мелодии, подобно страдающему от жажды человеку, льнущему к воде. Он почувствовал матрас под собой и нахмурился, пытаясь понять. Он лежал на кровати?

— О! Ты… ты очнулся? — Уджин заставил глаза раскрыться. Это был голос Чана, но не такой, каким он слышал его раньше. Голос его звучал выразительно, обнадеженно, но с оттенком тяжести отчаяния. Он сидел на корточках, придерживаясь одной рукой за изголовье кровати, его лицо было на уровне лица Уджина. Он выглядел _встревоженным_. Глаза у него были темные, губы слегка приоткрыты, а густые брови обеспокоенно изогнуты. Даже с темными кругами под глазами и тревожащей выпуклостью скул, он был прекрасен. Уджин медленно потянулся, чтобы коснуться его щеки, улыбаясь. Глаза Чана тогда расширились от удивления и какое-то более тихое, печальное выражение промелькнуло на его лице.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил человек. Слова были пропитаны чувством вины, словно он ненавидел себя сам за этот вопрос.

— Мм… — тихо хмыкнул Уджин. Он не знал, что еще сказать. — Можешь включить музыку громче?

Чан слегка дернулся, становясь все более оживленным.

— Ах! Конечно. Эта песня подходит? Я не знаю, что нравится ангелам. В смысле, я знаю, что вы, как бы… питаетесь музыкой, но не знаю, одинаковая ли она на вкус или есть ли у нее вкус вообще. И...

— Нормально, — пробормотал Уджин. — Мне надоела хоровая музыка, — он уже чувствовал усталость, чувствовал, что пока не набрался сил: его конечности казались тяжелыми, а кости запястий и кистей все еще выглядели слишком выступающими. Чан проследил, как он мягко провел рукой по ребрам, чувствуя их неприятный выступ под кожей. Он выглядел так, словно готов был заплакать.

— Прости, — проговорил Чан. Тяжесть вины вернулась в его голос и взгляд. Уджин видел, как она поглощала его. — Я знаю, этого недостаточно… Все, что я натворил… Но _мне очень жаль_. — он горько рассмеялся, словно готов был разрыдаться. — Я, наверное, попаду в ад за это.

— Нет, — тихо сказал Уджин, жалея о том, что у него не хватало сил сказать большего, что не мог утешить человека должным образом.

— Но я чуть не убил тебя, я… Ты умирал. Ты умирал, а _я смотрел_. Я похитил мальчишку, я собирался… — он замолчал, задыхаясь от ужаса, и Уджин протянул к нему руку.

— Грех не омрачил сию душу.

— Что? Но после всего, что я…

— Ты достаточно страдал. Насладись освобождением от этого бремени. — Уджин закрыл глаза. — Мне нужно еще отдохнуть. Скоро я снова проснусь.

— Хорошо, — нервно проговорил Чан. Уджин услышал его, а затем почувствовал, как мягкая простыня накрыла его спину, аккуратно ложась под лопатками, не касаясь основания крыльев. Спокойный сон под мягкое звучание музыки пришел к нему.

* * *

Позже, когда Уджин проснулся, он почувствовал себя достаточно сильным, чтобы осмотреться. Приподнявшись на руках, он немного вздрогнул от боли в спине: его крылья были расправлены, опираясь на табуретки и стопки книг по обе стороны от двуспальной кровати, на которой лежал ангел. Нахмурившись, он окинул взглядом все то же окно и новый матрас, понимая, что все еще находился в подвале. Здесь раньше не было кровати. Чан принес ее?

Медленно повернувшись, он снова вздрогнул, когда его крылья соскользнули с опор. Он ждал боли от движения в смещенных суставах, но ее не последовало. Осторожно он попытался поднять крылья и был приятно удивлен, обнаружив, что мог это сделать. Он не мог сложить их – кости крыльев видимо были все еще сломаны — но лопатки крыльев были целы. Он восстановил достаточную мышечную силу в спине и плечах, чтобы поднять крылья, не опрокидывая все вокруг, пока двигался.

Неужели Чан вправил его крылья? Он вывихнул оба крыла, зацепившись за ветви деревьев, когда Чан тащил его с неба сетью. С тех пор они были бесполезны. Он не помнил, как Чан их вправлял. Возможно это произошло, когда он был без сознания — слишком слаб, чтобы проснуться даже от боли.

Он осмотрелся по сторонам, аккуратно двигая крыльями вверх-вниз, чтобы размять затекшие мышцы. Теперь подвал был скудно обставлен и выглядел более пригодным для жизни, чем раньше. Колонка стояла на маленьком столе с двумя стульями: у одного была отпилена спинка, по-видимому, для удобства ангела и его крыльев. Бросив взгляд на пол, Уджин обнаружил Чана спящим на тонком матрасе, накрытом спальным мешком. Он выглядел некомфортно, но выражения лица, которые он делал во сне, заворожили ангела.

В течение долгого времени, которое он даже не мог измерить, ему едва удавалось увидеть намеки эмоций в лице человека. И теперь казалось будто статуя ожила. Он недолго понаблюдал за человеком, а затем обратил внимание на колонку. Рядом с ней лежал мобильный телефон, на экране которого был изображен артист. Уджин не знал, кто это был, но у певицы был красивый голос, поэтому он позволил песне играть дальше.

Пока слушал, он думал о том, что сделал. Он создал душу. Сотворение души считалось наивысшей честью, и он определенно не был среди числа достойных. Уджин знал, что его ждет наказание. И все же понимал, что не может заставить себя жалеть о содеянном. Видеть Чана таким эмоциональным, знать, что он из тех людей, которые спрашивают, правильная ли звучит музыка, ухаживают за его сломанными крыльями, и каким-то образом переносят двуспальную кровать вниз по лестничному пролету — все это доказывало, что оно стоило того. Но он нарушил закон. В лучшем случае, его изгонят на какое-то время, в худшем — казнят. Уджин вздохнул. Он даже не мог летать. Была вероятность что больше и не сможет.

— Уджин? — хриплый сонный голос Чана немного его испугал, он даже чуток подпрыгнул, когда макушка Чана появилась за изножьем кровати.

— Прости, если я тебя разбудил, — сказал Уджин. Чан покачал головой.

— Прошло около трех часов. Я никогда не сплю дольше этого, — признался он. Его тон был нервным и немного формальным, как будто он не был уверен, как вести себя в такой ситуации.

— Сон на нормальной кровати бы помог, — мягко предложил Уджин. Чан неловко кашлянул.

— Как ты притащил сюда кровать?

— Я разобрал ее, а затем собрал здесь, — тихо ответил Чан. — Я не мог позволить тебе спать на полу. Ты был совсем плох.

— Ты тоже, — по-доброму сказал ангел. — Ты выглядишь так, словно тебя может унести ветром. Кровать достаточно большая для нас обоих, если ты не против спать под крылом.  
Чан зашевелился, и Уджин увидел, как тень вины снова отражается в его выражении лица и тяжестью отдается в плечах.

— Я не… - тихо начал он, но не закончил. — Я в порядке. Я не против пола. Мне не нужно много спать. Я ... вроде как голоден. Могу ли я ... можно я схожу за едой?

Глаза Уджина расширились.  
— Ты не ел? — вопрос вышел громче, чем он хотел, и Чан немного отшатнулся.

— Да, но вчера у меня закончилась еда. Я не хотел оставлять тебя одного, — робко сказал он.

Уджин шумно выдохнул.

— Пожалуйста, Чан, тебе нужно поесть. Со мной все будет хорошо.

— Ты уверен?

— Абсолютно. — Чан медленно кивнул, поднялся на ноги и направился к двери. — Чан? – позвал Уджин, и он повернулся так резко, что чуть не упал. — Спасибо. За то, что вправил мои крылья.

Чан покраснел, качая головой.

— Я… я не знал, было ли это правильно. Делать это, пока ты спал, — его взгляд упал на пол. — Прости. За все. И прости, что не смог помочь с переломами.

— Ничего, Чан. Ты уже и так много сделал, чтобы помочь мне.

Глаза Чана опустились, и он отвел взгляд.

— Конечно, — сказал он. Уджин почувствовал горечь в его голосе. — Я скоро вернусь.  
После этого он ушел, больше ничего не сказав.

* * *

Уджин пропустил возвращение Чана: он снова уснул, но чувствовал себя почти собой, когда проснулся от звука столовых приборов о тарелку. Музыка уже сменилась, и Уджин сонно подошел к столу, чтобы взглянуть на имя артиста, заставляя Чана удивленно подпрыгнуть. «Эд Ширан» — гласил экран, и ангел благодарно хмыкнул.

— Как тебе музыка? — нервно спросил человек, осторожно опуская вилку.  
Уджин улыбнулся.

— Мне нравится. У него прекрасный голос.

И Чан словно _загорелся_. Это было единственное подходящее слово, которым Уджин мог описать его. Его глаза сузились от улыбки, а на щеках появились ямочки, и он, казалось, немного сиял.

— Точно! Он один из моих любимых исполнителей, его тексты просто... от них все кажется правильным, понимаешь? Я купил все его альбомы… — он резко замолчал и наклонил голову, понимая, что позволил маске формальности сползти. — Прости. Просто мне он очень нравится.

— Понимаю почему, — сказал Уджин, улыбаясь. Чан на мгновение уставился, застыв, прежде, чем продолжить говорить.

— Ага, — сказал он помедленнее. — Он замечательный артист. Я рад, что тебе тоже нравится. Но ты можешь поставить что угодно, правда. Мой телефон не заблокирован.

— Почему бы тебе не показать, какая музыка нравится тебе? — спросил Уджин. Глаза Чана расширились от удивления. Это было немного мило, подумал Уджин, то как он был поражен, что ангелу интересен его вкус к музыке.

— Да, хорошо, — нерешительно сказал Чан. — Тебе может понравиться эта?

Следующие три часа он провёл, роясь в телефоне, играя фрагменты песен Уджину, его очевидная нервозность исчезала, когда Уджин задавал ему вопросы о музыке и об артистах. Уджин обнаружил, что вкус Чана был разнообразным, и многие песни были написаны на языках, на которых он, кажется, не говорил.

— Дело не в языке, — объяснил он, когда Уджин спросил. — Речь идет о чувстве, стоящем за ним, и о том, как все фрагменты песни сочетаются друг с другом. Погоди… Вот эта. Послушай, с этой поймешь. — Уджин наблюдал за ним, когда он говорил, за его едва заметной улыбкой и светом в его глазах. Все было по-другому. Уджин признал, что человек и раньше казался красивым, но в каком-то холодном, бесчувственном ключе. Но теперь, в его мягких выражениях лица было что-то неотразимое: искренность и мягкость в его глазах, то, как щеки покрывались ямочками, когда он улыбался. Он действительно был прекрасен, когда говорил о чем-то, что любил, признал Уджин. Он был _человеком_.

— Мне нравится, — тихо сказал он, когда Чан закончил объяснять смысл песни.  
Чан светился улыбкой, а затем, казалось, собрался, прикусил губу и позволил себе лишь маленький подъем уголка губ.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Я добавлю ее.

Уджин нахмурился.

— Добавишь к чему?

— О, я… — Чан поднял глаза и встретился с ним взглядом. — Я составил плейлист из песен, которые тебе понравились, чтобы ты мог их легко найти. Я подумал, что ты останешься до тех пор, пока не исцелишься, так что... — Он смотрел на Уджина нерешительным и немного испуганным взглядом. Уджин расплылся в улыбке, и он заметно расслабился, осторожно улыбаясь в ответ.

— Спасибо, — сказал Уджин. — Мило с твоей стороны, — Чан слегка наклонил голову, пытаясь скрыть радость.

— Я просто рад, что они тебе нравятся, — сказал он. — Неловко делиться музыкой с кем-то, у кого другой вкус.

— Да? — спросил Уджин. — Я и не знал.

— Разве ангелы не делятся музыкой? — осторожно спросил Чан.

— Не совсем, — ответил, улыбаясь Уджин. — В основном, мы слушаем хоровую музыку и старые песни. Мой друг однажды украл саксофон, но никто из нас не смог на нем сыграть.  
Чан засмеялся, и от этого звука в груди ангела потеплело. Было так приятно видеть его расслабленным, возможно даже счастливым, даже если это было только на мгновение.

— Кто-нибудь из вас просил человека научить вас играть?  
Уджин фыркнул.

— Мы украли его саксофон, не собирались его еще и об уроках игры просить.

— Вы не похожи на хороших ангелов, — нерешительно сказал Чан.

— Мы ими и не были, - согласился Уджин. — Но оно того стоило. Ошибочное решение. Оно дало нам понять, как люди жили на протяжении многих лет. Ваши творения, искусство, музыка. Спасибо, что показал мне это более детально.

Чан улыбнулся, и Уджин решил, что он с легкостью мог бы смотреть на эту улыбку часами.

— Я рад, что некоторые вещи, созданные людьми, заслуживают похвалы, — сказал он мягко. — Я думаю, что музыка — это одна из немногих вещей, которые мы сделали, не нанесшая никакого ущерба остальному миру.

— Люди иногда творят прекрасные вещи, — задумчиво ответил Уджин. — Правда, многое из содеянного было жестоким и бездумным. Вы иногда не думаете о последствиях, не просчитываете наперед, но... когда люди решают задокументировать свой опыт, посредством письма, искусства или музыки... вы творите самые замечательные вещи.

— Этого достаточно, чтобы восполнить ошибки? — тихо спросил Чан. — Эта красота. Она компенсирует все, что мы сделали?

— В большей степени, да.

— В большей степени, — повторил Чан, новая песня заиграла за его молчанием. — Я думаю, эта тебе понравится, — тихо сказал он, ставя другого артиста. Уджин оценил выражение его лица — от серьезно искривленных бровей до приоткрытых губ. Он испытывал желание задать больше вопросов, говорить больше и больше, чтобы увидеть все возможные выражения лица человека. Но для этого было еще время, решил он, так что сейчас он послушает музыку и позволит Чану забыться.

* * *

Позже, тем же вечером, Уджин лег на кровать лицом вниз, пока Чан мягко укладывал его крылья на опоры, стараясь не потревожить переломы. Выражение его лица было пустым, как безоблачное небо, и это заставило кожу Уджина словно стянуться.

— Не мог бы ты улыбнуться? — тихо попросил он. — Или нахмуриться, я не против, просто... мне не нравится видеть тебя таким холодным, — просьба заставила его чувствовать себя немного странно. Уязвимо, предположил он. Чан нахмурился в замешательстве, и Уджин почти почувствовал стыд за то, как быстро он расслабился от этого.

— Это... напоминает тебе? Обо мне? — тихо спросил Чан. Кажется, он не хотел смотреть в его глаза.

— Прости, — ответил шепотом Уджин.

— Не ты должен просить прощения, — сказал ему Чан. — Спокойной ночи, Уджин.

— Спокойной ночи, Чан, — прошептал Уджин и услышал щелчок выключателя, прежде чем в комнате потемнело, и лунный свет отбросил тень решетки с окна по полу.


End file.
